priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Dolly Pink Cyalume Charm Coord
Dolly Pink Cyalume Charm Coord (サイリウムチャームドーリーピンク) has yet to debut in the anime. This coord is from the brand Dreaming Girl, and is a Premium Type coord. This coord is a Cyalume Charm. This coord is similar to the Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord. User TBA Appearance Dress A pink-themed dress composed of a light pink sequin top with a white heart over the torso lined in pearls and white tinsel. Printed on the heart are pink roses. Attached to the top is pale pink straps and a collar, all lined in pink tinsel. Pinned to the right corner of the top are two hot pink roses, while attached to the back are two-layer wings, the smaller layer is white with a pale pink glittering layer behind it. The sleeves of the dress are glittering pink with two ruffled cuffs on the top and bottom, one is pink, while the second is pale pink; both have a silver lining. A pink and red-themed bow is attached to each sleeve, along with white gloves with chains of pearls. The skirt is a five layer and very decorated. The top is light pink with a silky pink and silver material circling it with flowers of pale red, white-pink, and peach. A row of pearls lines the material on each skirt layer. Pinned to the corner of the skirt is a big hot pink rose on a white and pink ribbon, with one on the back to match. The next layer is white with tiny pink dots to form various designs and a chain of the flowers and a white and pink bow on each corner with frosted-pink tails. At the center of the skirt is frosted-pink lined material with a design of pearls beneath it and two shiny pleats lined in silver; one is pale pink, while the second is slightly darker. Beneat this is another white layer with white ruffles lining it and designs of pale fuchsia. The final layer is pink with white designs and lines with a pleated layer of the same material attached to it, along with white beneath it. Shoes A pink sparkly pair of heels with the bottom and heel a very pale pink with a wing attached. On each toe is a hot pink rose. Comes with white stockings with a pink design pattern all over it. Around the ankle is a pail fuchsia rose design resembling an anklet to match the cuff designs. A frosted-pink and white bow is attached to the top of each stocking with a watermelon-colored rose in the middle with a silver tassle hanging from it. Game '''Dolly Pink Cyalume Charm Coord '''is a Cyalume Rare Premium type coord from the brand Dreaming Girl. It first appeared in the 2015 Series Cyalume Charm Collection. Gallery Official Arts In-Game Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.12.41.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.18.47.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.14.40.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.12.59.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.12.24.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.11.07.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.10.26.png Charm Trio.png Plum Dolly Aroma Mikan.png Category:Coord Category:Cyalume Charm Coord Category:Premium Coord Category:Dreaming Girl Category:Cyalume Coord Category:2015 Series Cyalume Charm Collection Category:Coord Box